Known electrical switch elements include a contact switch chamber and two contacts which are arranged in the contact switch chamber. Switch elements which are constructed in this manner are, for example, used in electric and hybrid motor vehicles in order to switch the high currents which occur therein.
The two contacts are electrically connected to each other by means of a movable bridging element. When the connection is separated, due to the high currents and field strengths, an electric arc occurs between a contact and the bridging element. The electric arc can burn combustible plastics materials in the chamber into carbon black. This carbon black accumulates in the chamber and, owing to its electrical conductivity, can lead to short-circuits and creep currents between the two contacts.